Dolua's prince
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Reaparece una chica en la vida de Marth, que puede poner en cuestion a varios personajes, sobre todo a Ike. ¿Serán capaces de reconocer sus sentimientos o qué tipo de futuro les espera?
1. El encuentro

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic aquí, y mi primer fic de Super Smash Bros. **

**En verdad, espero que les guste ^^**

**Cualquier queja, sugerencia, duda… dejen un review.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Capitulo 1**

Los tres espadachines caminaban por lo que parecía un pueblo fantasma…

- Es raro. – Dijo el príncipe peliazul mientras veía a su alrededor.

-No sabía que habían pueblos fantasma por aquí… - Le siguió Meta Knight mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Vamos! – Gruñó el mercenario. – Es lógico que por aquí hay pueblos fantasma, casi toda la gente huye de lo que hacen esos rufianes…

De repente, una flecha rozo el rostro de Ike, haciendo que volteara, mientras alguien lo intentaba tomar por la espalda

-¡Cuidado! – Gritó el príncipe mientras daba un brinco.

-Lo tengo –Dijo Ike mientras lo tomaba y lo tiraba al suelo.

-¡Suéltame! – Gritó una voz dulce, mientras se retorcía intentando zafarse de las manos del mercenario, su rostro se cubría por su propia capa…

-Esa voz… - Susurró el joven príncipe mientras veía el cuerpo cubierto por la capa.

-¿¡Una mujer!? – Gritó Ike mientras le quitaba la capa, la chica de cabello purpura gruñó…

-¡Quítate de encima! – Gritó la chica al ver a Ike

-¿Que me quite? ¡Me intentaste matar!

-¡Es lo que hago últimamente! ¿Cómo no saber que son ayudantes de ellos? – Refunfuñó la chica de pelo morado aún con el mercenario encima.

- Clea… - Dijo el joven príncipe viéndola fijamente, reteniendo una sonrisa. La chica lo vio fijamente…

-Marth-ojisama – Respondió sorprendida la chica.

- ¿Conoces a la asesina? – Sonrió maliciosamente Ike

-Es una amiga mía… - Dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba a ella, haciendo que Ike se levantara…

-Arigato…

-¿Estás segura de que no somos intrusos ahora? – Preguntó Meta Knight mientras la veía fijamente.

-Uhn… gomen

-¿Y de donde se conocen? – Ike vio a Marth esperando una respuesta rápida.

-Es una larga historia…

Los jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar. Ike vio a la pelimorada y gruñó…

-Clea, ¿eh? – Sonrió Ike mientras la veía.

La pelimorada lo fulmino con la mirada…

-¿Qué? – Gruñó la pelimorada

-¡Nada!

- Está bien, si somos un grupo grande, será más fácil. Pero, intenta no ser una carga… - Dijo Meta Knight mientras veía a la pelimorada.

- Iie, Clea es bastante buena peleando… - Dijo el príncipe sonriendo.

-No lo suficiente. Ya vimos que si se descuida, es muy fácil atraparla… - Se burló el mercenario

Clea fulminó al chico de nuevo. Todos se levantaron y siguieron caminando de nuevo. Ike no le quitaba la mirada a la chica, aun tenía sus dudas…

-Y dime, ¿qué hacías antes de conocer a Marth?

-Clea es renegada de su tierra. Fue perseguida, hasta que termino en Talis, donde nos conocimos… - Le respondió Marth al mercenario

-Sí, sí… ¿y por qué te exiliaron?

- Problemas… es todo lo que tengo que decir. –Clea vio al moreno de reojo y siguió caminando. Marth vio a Ike molesto

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Curiosidad… - Ike vio de nuevo a la dama. Tenía un vestido negro, rodeado por una capa del mismo color con bordados rojos. Unas botas de cuero, y una tiara. Una espada envainada en su cintura, y arco y flechas colgando de su espalda. Ike se sonrojó lentamente al ver detalladamente los ojos de la chica: verde esmeralda. La pelimorada lo desafío de nuevo con la mirada…

-¿Se te perdió algo? – Gruñó la pelimorada

El chico gruñó mientras se desviaba de la compañía de la chica. La noche cayó, y la relación de esos dos solo fue de mal en peor. La pelimorada y Meta Knight cayeron dormidos…

-No se por qué tanto rencor, Clea es una buena chica…

-No le tengo rencor… me intriga…

-Te… intriga. – Dijo el joven príncipe mientras veía al mercenario.

-No se como decirlo. – Respondió Ike mientras levantaba la mirada.

- Es tarde, deberíamos descansar… - Dijo mientras gruñía y se recostaba.

Clea se arropó más con la capa. ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara?


	2. ¡Más ayuda!

**¡Bien! Les traigo el capitulo dos. Espero les agrade, en verdad.**

**Capitulo 2**

Dos ángeles volaban cuesta abajo. Uno de ellos era peliverde mientras el otro era peliblanco. Los ojos azules del segundo vieron a los cafés del primero

-Theo-san, gracias por acompañarme

El peliverde gruñó al oír eso, y siguió viendo la tierra, y como lentamente se acercaban a ella.

-Baka, solo decidí venir porque Palutena-sama lo ordenó así. Sabes que soy su mensajero más fiel. No sé por qué diablos confíe tanto en el ejército de ese castaño. La diosa no debería de preocuparse en pequeñeces, Dean-kun

El peliblanco no captó lo que decía el joven mensajero. Theo era el mensajero más fiel de Palutena, todo se lo informaba el. Dean era un gran admirador y amigo de Pit. Theo era amigo de Pit, sin embargo odiaba la forma de actuar del ejército. Dean estaba preocupado por Pit, así que pidió a Palutena permitirle ir a ayudarlo, Palutena lo dejo ir, con la condición de que Theo lo acompañara. Y así, los dos sujetos emprendieron su búsqueda.

En el campamento, Clea se despertó y se acomodó lentamente el cabello. Ike la vio fijamente, cada movimiento. La chica vio de reojo a Ike, y tomó a Marth de la mano

-Marth-kun, ¿quieres que haga algo rico de desayunar? – Dijo Clea mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Claro, creo que todos lo agradeceríamos. – Sonrió amablemente el príncipe.

Ike siguió a la pelimorada con la vista. Meta Knight vio al joven mercenario perderse en la figura de la dama, y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que hasta los mercenarios tienen sentimientos. – Dijo Meta Knight.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Ike sorprendido.

-Te gusta Clea, no puedes negarlo. – Dijo Meta Knight mientras levantaba la mirada.

-Si puedo, lo hago… y es la verdad, no me gusta esa niña malcriada.

-Eso dices porque es la verdad, o porque no quieres que Marth se enfade contigo. – Dijo burlonamente el caballero.

-Es por al primera, obviamente

Todos desayunaron rápidamente. Clea sonreía mientras Marth le recordaba algunas experiencias. Ike gruñó y se levantó…

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo el príncipe mientras veía de reojo al mercenario.

-Perdí el apetito, me adelantaré.

Los tres lo vieron alejarse…

-_Que infantil_. – Se dijo la pelimorada mientras bajaba la mirada.

Mientras, los dos ángeles pisaron la tierra, al encontrar al joven castaño…

-Dean, Theo… - Dijo sorprendido Pit. - ¿qué es lo que…?

-¡Pit-san, estaba tan preocupado por ti! – Dijo Dean mientras lo abrazaba. Pit vio rápidamente a Theo, al no recibir respuesta directa de su subordinado y amigo.

- Este estaba preocupado por ti, así que Palutena decidió mandarnos a verificar que todo estuviera en orden… - Dijo Theo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Todo está de maravilla. – Sonrió Link.

-Sí, si con eso te refieres a que varios villanos se unieron y nos quieren eliminar… - Dijo Mario mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Es eso cierto? Medusa ha vuelto. – Dijo Dean mientras sacaba su espada. Pit sonrió y tocó su hombro.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien. No está medusa, pero hay villanos de los que debemos preocuparnos…

Los dos ángeles lo vieron fijamente.

Volviendo con los jóvenes espadachines, Ike estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, esperando que todos terminaran de comer.

-¿Todo bien?- Dijo Clea viéndolo desde atrás. El joven lanzó un grito, la pelimorada gruñó. -Eres demasiado engreído, ¿no lo crees?

La chica puso sus manos en la cintura. Ike se levantó enfurecido y corrió hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Mira quien lo dice

-Oye, cálmate. – Dijo el principe mientras tomaba a Clea y la hacia un poco hacia atrás.

-Bah, estoy harto de esto. - Dijo el mercenario mientras se iba caminando. Marth y Clea lo vieron hasta que dio vuelta tras unas rocas…

-Gomen, creo que le irrito demasiado

-Ignóralo, no es tu culpa. – La chica sonrió, haciendo que Marth se sonrojara lentamente.

Mientras, en un universo alterno, un joven pelirrojo caía al suelo, junto con un caballo café. Una mano se movía a su lado

-¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – Dijo el pelirrojo de ojos café claro, intentando calmar a su caballo.

-Príncipe Kurt, he decidido traerte puesto que se que andas tras una joven. – Dijo Master Hando mientras se escuchaba una risa al fondo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Eso es lo de menos. – El pelirrojo titubeo mientras tomaba las riendas de su caballo. – La princesa renegada, Clea. El amor de tu vida… se que esta en este universo. – El príncipe pelirrojo vio a la mano. – La tendrás, si nos ayudas. – Dijo la mano mientras mostraba a la princesa con Marth. – Derrota a todo aquel que se interponga entre tú y tu princesa

Kurt sonrió y vio a la pelimorada

-_Clea, por fin volveremos a estar juntos…_


	3. Desaparición

**Bueno, llego con un capítulo más. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Ojalá sea de su agrado ^^**

**Capítulo 3**

Clea corría mientras se escuchaba como varias voces de hombres gritaban. La pelimorada se escondió detrás de una pared

-Debemos encontrarla. – Gritó un soldado.

-Sí, esa mujer no saldrá viva de aquí. – Le respondió otro que iba detrás de el.

La pelimorada corrió al establo y tomó a su caballo: uno negro de ojos llamativos, nada común. Pero un pelirrojo detuvo al caballo.

-Kurt… - Dijo la chica al ver como el caballo no relinchaba, simplemente cerraba los ojos mientras las manos de Kurt acariciaban su cabello.

-Maté a tu padre, ¿por qué no quieres tomar el poder a mi lado?

- Hicimos algo malo. Tú y yo lo apoyamos para destruir Akenea. No se a cuántos matamos.

-Clea, no puedes irte. Yo te amo. – Dijo el pelirrojo esperando que la princesa cambiara de opinión. Ella se quedó callada sin decir nada. ¿_Aún no notaba que no eran sentimientos recíprocos? _–Te seguiré de cerca. Mataré a todo aquel que se interponga entre nosotros. –Dijo mientras le abría las puertas del establo.

-Cúlpame de todo. Di que eres el más digno de tener el trono.

-Negaré saber tu paradero. Huye antes de que te vean.

[END FLASHBACK]

La pelimorada vio a Ike que la veía molesto

-¿Y bien? ¿Derecha o izquierda? – Dijo el mercenario señalando los caminos que había. La pelimorada se encogió de hombros. No dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si Kurt por fin descubriera la verdad… que nunca lo amó y que solo lo utilizaba para llegar al trono, que por cobarde huyó al ver la furia de su pueblo...

Mientras, Pit y los demás ángeles tomaban alguna buena decisión para seguir su camino.

-Las alas me duelen, deberíamos ir por allá… - Dijo Dean mientras sonreía.

-No seas ridículo. Eso no significa nada. – Gritó Theo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Si las alas me duelen, significa que lo mejor es por allá

-Es absurdo

-Haremos esto. Theo, Link y Mario irán por este. –Dijo Pit señalando el otro camino…

-Dean y yo vamos por este. – Sonrió mientras señalaba el que indicaba Dean.

El peliblanco sonrió

-¡Genial! Pit-san confía en mis presentimientos

Pit se encogió de hombros

-Nos veremos después, tengan cuidado. – Dijo sonriente el bigotón de gorra roja.

-Si sucede algo, no dudes en avisarme, Theo. – Dijo Pit mientras veía a Theo.

-Hai. – Dijo desganado el peliverde corriendo tras los otros dos.

Dean y Pit corrieron adentrándose en aquel extraño camino.

Kurt buscaba a Clea, por fin la vería de nuevo. No dejaba de pensar en la ultima vez que se vieron y como la dejó ir. Seguía pensando en el sujeto con el que la había visto ¿Quién era? Gruñó mientras veía el cielo

Master Hand no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil, después de todo era un joven villano, había derrotado al que pudo haber estado ahí en su lugar. Señaló dos lugares, donde aparecieron un par de hoyos negros.

En el primero estaban Dean y Pit. El peliblanco retrocedió al ver el hoyo negro

-¡Dean, corre y avísale a los demás! – Pit se aferró a su arco, que estaba enterrado en el suelo, evitando que el hoyo negro se lo tragara. Pero fue inútil… Dean observó como su amigo desparecía en el hoyo negro.

El segundo estaba donde los de Clea. Ike tomó a la pelimorada, aferrándose al suelo…

-¡Clea! – Gritó Marth mientras intentaba correr hacia ella. Meta Knight se interpuso y estiró su mano.

-¡Ike, intenta tomar mi mano!

-¡Olvídenlo, váyanse! – Gritó Clea.

Ike vio a la pelimorada que se soltaba lentamente de su mano. Pero el mercenario no podía dejarla ir así nada más. Se soltó del suelo, tomando de nuevo la mano de la pelimorada…

Marth lanzó un agudo grito mientras se arrodillaba…

¿Dónde habían terminado los tres jóvenes?


End file.
